Spoons
by StarLush
Summary: Another post 'all things' SUPER short and innocent (for once I know right?) Simple post coital conversation. Flufftastic!


**I had already wrote a post 'all things' fic...which is still loved (thank you very much readers) but this came to mind. Maybe in a different light in the same situation. I just start thinking and putting quick things down when I have the time. Thanks for hanging with me guys! **

**AN: Still own no one...damn... **

* * *

The feelings were incredible, who knew after so many years they would be in this particular situation. Under the covers, post sexed and incredibly happy. Mulder had an arm wrapped around her hip, learning the smooth curves he often dreamt about, he kissed at her back and she relished the feeling she had longed for, for so long. It was a calming feeling, nestled in his arms, knowing that life as they both knew it was going to be very different from now on.

"What's on your mind?" Mulder drawled out, his voice low and raspy thanks to sleep. His hand wrapped around to her belly, resting gently around her navel and she couldn't help the butterflies that overwhelmed her.

"I just—I can't believe it took me so long to realize what I wanted…all this time Mulder…" she was in a state of relaxation and a bit of shock still. No regrets but realization. Mulder laughed lightly at her admission. "I'm serious…" she nudged him.

"Can I ask why it wasn't sooner? I mean—God Scully there were times—"he couldn't even finish his thought, though there wasn't much to say about it. There was always this unspoken love between them. For years now they battled their feelings for each other. Within the last year, after trying to get pregnant and all the sorrow that followed, it was hard to accept the inevitable and he was always there for her, time after time.

"I couldn't—I couldn't show weakness." She admitted it, she hated feeling weak. It was something she battled with often in their time together, she hated being the damsel in distress, but it was really a 50/50 with them. So why she felt weaker than he ever did she'd never know.

"Love means you are weak?" Mulder sounded confused.

"It's something more to take from us…something I was scared to have because of that reason. Mulder we can't—"

"I know." He knew what she was trying to say. That anything along these lines, this intimateness that they shared, the intense sexuality that oozed from each of them while together, it had to remain invisible. They knew what people had said about them for years and now when people said it, it was true, but they couldn't let on that it was. It was going to be a dangerous game that had to be played extremely masterfully.

"You know until I came across Daniel again I didn't realize how strong my feelings for you were…" she whispered out the last part, embarrassed in her own way. "Sometimes it really does take it staring you right in the face before you _truly_ realize the truth that stared at you all along."

"Scully, I know you might see this as a weakness but it's not. I've waited a long time for this moment. I had to wait until _you_ were ready; I wasn't going to push you into anything."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She turned to face him, questioning is reasoning.

"I always loved you Scully, you've always had a place in my heart. And as often in the early days as I thought you were sent to spy on me, I knew deep down where your heart was. You were with me, you respected my work, as crazy as it sounded to you, and you are here with me now, you've still got my back, after all these years." It was his crazy admission of love but unlike her, he didn't feel weak in admitting it, if anything he felt stronger.

Scully swallowed the lump in her throat and let out a gentle smile.

"God I need that smile more often, I love seeing you this way." He smiled back at her lazily.

"What post sexed?" She retorted back at him sarcastically, quickly cutting him short of speaking with a kiss.

"Just happy and satisfied…" he muffled in between bouts of kissing, turning controlling of the situation and running his hand down her hip and down the smooth span of thigh, barely brushing her knee.

"Ok, ok…I've gotta get some sleep before tomorrow…" she rolled facing towards the window again, sighing heavily in contentment as Mulder wrapped his arm tightly around her again.

"You know I could get used to this…" Mulder found his place of happiness too, being the big spoon to her little one.


End file.
